guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Splinter Weapon
From USAGE:"For exampe, Barrage may hit three foes, and any foe adjacent to one of those foes will take damage from Splinter Weapon, but a foe adjacent to two foes hit by Barrage will not take the Splinter Weapon damage twice." Why? is it sure? i don't understand how the game could not make the difference from the source of the splinter effect! If 2 characters use splinter weapon and focus on the same target, why the adjacent foes will not take twice the damage??? Again a strange behavior of one of weapon spell skill if it is true. :Eh, you misunderstand it. It's not saying 2 character use splinter weaponand focus on same target. It's saying ONE charactuer use barrage to hit two foes, foe number 3 will only get splinter damage once (from one of the two foes that got hit by ONE character's Barrage), not twice. - 10:47, 22 May 2006 (CDT) I tested Splinter Weapon in conjunction with Dual Shot, and it still only triggers once. User:Chris with Lime 07:17 24 August 2006 (GMT) Barrage Note again I'm under the impression that while using Barrage an hitting n'' Targets (for ''n<=6), only n-1 Targets get hit by Splinter weapon. According to the note currently in the article all n'' Targets should be hit by Splinter weapon (as each is nearby to another being hit by a Barrage arrow). Can anyone confirm this? :Couldn't you test this on the training dummies on the isle of the nameless? --68.142.14.60 13:54, 7 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just tested. I fired at Practice Target, Marks 0 using a non-AP bow. The targets around Practice Target took the extra damage but Practice Target itself did not, despite the fact that the target beside it was also being hit by a Splinter Weapon arrow. Kessel 09:57, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::I performed a similar/idential test on the Isle of the Nameless. Firing on the Practice target with Barrage under the effect of Splinter Weapon, the Practice target, the Adjacent to Foe target, and the Adjacent target were all hit by Barrage. The Practice target and an In the Area target were the only two damaged by Splinter Weapon, however, and each damaged only once, though I think the Practice and In the Area targets both qualify as "adjacent" to the Adjacent target. It appears that Splinter Weapon only triggered on hitting targets other of the actual selected target, in this case the Practice target. So, I suppose one could say that, combined with Barrage, Splinter Weapon only damages targets adjacent to targets adjacent to the original target. (Sorry about the timestamp, but I'm not sure what zone is CDT.) User:Chris with Lime 07:14 24 August 2006 (GMT) :::: "''Target ally's next successful attack" only one arrow gets the splinter bonus, and splinter does not deal damage to the target it hits, only adjacent targets. this is the same behevior as Nightmare Weapon--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:09, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Testing suggests that Splinter Weapon can trigger more than once for Barrage, but only affects arrows hitting targets beyond the initial Barrage target. So, the original "n-1" note on this subject appears accurate. I wonder, though, what would happen if, say, you only fired at one target with Barrage, but another moved into Splinter Weapon range between the firing of the arrow and its impact. -User:Chris with Lime 19:27, 24 August 2006 (GMT) :::::One more thing... after observing the effects of other Weapon Spells, I would guess that Splinter Weapon can damage more than one foe in conjunction with Barrage, but will only damage a maximum of one foe among those hit by Barrage itself. So, to get more than one hit out of Splinter Weapon, you'd have to have some foes not adjacent to your actual Barrage target, but adjacent to those foes who are adjacent to the Barrage target. Confusing? Yes. -User:Chris with Lime 20:55, 24 August 2006 (GMT) ::::::went out to the isle and tested with barrage. fired about 20 splinters (it's an anoyingly long recycle) from different angles and ranges. splinter never triggered twice. always the first arrow to hit (which was hardly ever the targeted dummy) had the splinter bonus, never varied, never different. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:26, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::So basically it's like Nightmare Weapon - only the first arrow to hit splinters. It's still a pretty good skill to pair with Barrage, though, since you intend to fire into clumps anyway. Kessel 11:35, 26 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::The reason it hits only one target is the same reason Barrage removes all preperations when you use it: Image what would happen if Barrage didn't remove Ignite Arrows, and 6 targets were all hit by it. The outcome: Everything hit by Barrage ends up taking somewhere around 150 damage or so. --Gimmethegepgun 11:33, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Silk's change appeared wrong, so I went and did some testing. I could never get splinter to trigger more than once. I spent a while moving minute distances with both the mouse and keyboard to try to get arrows from barrage to hit at apparently the same time, but it always triggered once. I tried standing exactly (as far as I could tell, again with minute adjustments) between two targets, also. I question whether it's possible for hits to be "at the same time" as far as the game is concerned, but it's not likely we'll know either way without divine (developer) knowledge. Testing with things like cyclone axe, hundred blades, or triple chop all triggered only once. These are probably as close to "at the same time" as we'll get. --Fyren 02:49, 17 October 2006 (CDT) Splinter Activated on two targets, I don't see why everyone is saying it's only activating on one. 12 Chann, 1 Marks Used to Test. Unless you Referring to targets that were hit by an arrow themselves, Then thers only 1. I think... :Your picture shows that the skill worked as described. You shot barrage on a bunch of dummies and the closest one to you of that effected/barraged group was hit. The two dummies around the closest dummy that you hit is then effected by Splinter Weapon but not the target itself. Splinter Weapon will damage all the adjacent enemies to the target but not the target itself. Therefore, Splinter Weapon activated once but hit multiple targets as it should. See below: :I edited your pic to illustrate my point. Just remember that Splinter Weapon will not damage the target it effected.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:26, 22 December 2006 (CST) :: It all becomes clear now...thanks =D --Dazra 18:34, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Glad the editeded pic helps out. The skill got me a bit confused when I first used it too.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I wasn't saying it wouldn't hit more than one target. Silk's old edit said it would trigger multiple times if you hit multiple targets "at the same time." Not "hit more than one target" but "hit multiple targets multiple times." --Fyren 21:44, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Which still isn't worded right IMO. Splinter weapon only triggers once and will effect an adjactent area (that may or may not effect multiple foes depending on what is in that area). The original wording of trigger multiple times makes it sound like it will activate multiple times if there are multiple foes and not effecting an area that may have multiple foes. I understand the way it was intended but it wasn't a very clear description as it almost implied that it would activate multiple times. Ug, this skill is so tedious to discuss, why didn't Anet just make it effect the target too? :p -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:43, 27 December 2006 (CST) Scythe Did this get tested how the scythe and splinter weapon interact? Is it your selected target that it will splinter from or can it be any one of the three targets your able to hit? --Amokk 11:02, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Your first hit target is what I experienced. Acts the same as when shooting with barrage and splinter weapon. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 19:35, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Barrage Note, Yet again Post-Buff to splinter weapon each hit of barrage counts as an attack.. so it's actualy kind of a viable thing to bring for like.. Tombs and such.--Dazra 19:12, 19 January 2007 (CST) Oh I hope it stays this way. That would be so nice.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 00:48, 20 January 2007 (CST) :See my thread here about why this skill is broken in PVE (ie, allowing instant aoe kills in many areas): http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10107580 :Note the picture: http://img219.imageshack.us/img219/5558/gw292ns6.jpg :It wont stay this way. Ubermancer 02:27, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::One can always hope. ;) -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:50, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Im checking the number on that 16,500 damage and it doesn't pan out. To my understanding the formula for the total would be (giving 12 enemies are within range of ALL shots) :::(# of arrows * (average bow damage + barrage damage))+((number of possible splinters * Number of affected targets) * Damage)=Total possible damage. Now for the numbers :::(6*(25+16))+((5*11)* 50) = 2,996 Still pretty nice but nowhere near the 16,500 ~ Zero rogue x 00:45, 28 February 2007 (CST) With respect to that comment about using this skill in Tombs. I did just that with a modified Order necro build (15 blood, 11 soul reaping, 11 channelling) and watched in amazement as my team wistfully demolished all opposition, even after one of them left part way through. Also, the bosses at the end died in about 6 seconds from the first arrowshot at them, fastest I'd ever seen. Ckal Ktak 23:37, 21 Febuary (GMT) Skill Change This Skill has changed. It now affects the next 1...5 attacks with the same damage output. Spcypnts :Skill changes are temporary and will be reverted on monday. --Dazra 03:12, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::Yep, as the article above discusses. Let me tell you though, it was amazing in TotPK to see my guildie group eliminate an entire mob in one barrage even if we did die on the last map load in that plopped us into a huge aggro. ^_^ -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:49, 22 January 2007 (CST) :::Isn't it permenant now? I've been using this in the Tombs for a little while now, and it's awesome. You can put out a lot of damage, especially with an orders necro backing you up. ~Avatarian 86 ::::It doesn't do more damage than a normal 15-16MMS barrager. –Ichigo724 14:05, 12 February 2007 (CST) :::::it increases dps alot if you attack multiple foes ::::::Adjacent –Ichigo724 10:00, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Yes, they need to be adjacent but Barrage + Splinter Weapon + >1 foe in adj range = Splinter Weapon damage on both foes. The more foes in that range the more damage they take as it then activates on each one hit. And yes, it can definfitely do more damage than a 15-16MMS barrager. You can also have 15-16 in MMS and high ranks in Channeling and combine them. Energy isn't that big an issue that you need to have all the rest in expertise but some helps. Plopping Splinter Weapon on a group of Barraging rangers in tombs on our way to the next spawn spot has yeilded instant death for a group of foes on the first barrage. It's a nice skill and not one to just overlook though it has it's weaknesses as others do.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 10:09, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I was talking normal PvE use. I'd rather stick troll unguent on my R than splinter weapon. –Ichigo724 10:58, 26 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::Really? I don't even use TU anymore these days if I can help it. I just make sure not to get in a situation where I'll need it.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:06, 26 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::::I still think rangers should be the resilient line between your tanks and casters; as such I prefer to be able to heal myself a bit rather than to have a healer spend 5 energy. But, my pov might not be the best one to take into consideration here, as I don't use my R for damage in pve anymore anyway. I leave damage to E's and the likes and take on interrupting as my task in stead :) –Ichigo724 11:32, 26 February 2007 (CST) Does the Skill end if you hit 1...4 times? I was just wondering... :Um, yes. It does. Did you expect it to continue? I don't know why your asking I guess.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:24, 27 February 2007 (CST) I was thinking of combining it with Spirit's Strength. :I don't see why you couldn't use them together. The good thing is that Splinter Weapon recharges in 5 seconds so you can cast it again once you've hit the max number of times. As a side note please sign your posts with ~~~~ Thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 11:31, 27 February 2007 (CST) Because spirit strength needs a weapon spell on to work. And if you wanna know who i am that badly, you can always check history.--Rickyvantof 11:34, 27 February 2007 (CST) :I've tried this combo, and it works quite well for grouped foes. My one recommendation is to carry another longer-lasting weapon spell to cast when picking off (non-grouped) single foes. It gets annoying to have to recast it every 4-5 hits when it is doing NO extra damage to the single target. -Spot 11:39, 27 February 2007 (CST) I was kinda hoping it would last, even if you hit more than the 4/5 times, so I won't have to take any other long lasting Weap spell. But seems like i should.--Rickyvantof 13:34, 27 February 2007 (CST) Target Ally = Spirits Allowed? I am at work else I would try it myself, but does anyone know if this can be cast on spirits? Im thinking with its long duration, setting up some spirits all with this on them and then painful bond...ouch. Throw in some traps around the spirits and you have the makings for a Rt/R farm build if my imagination is correct. --Tom128 14:47, 12 March 2007 (CDT) nope, just got home and tested. I R Sad. Added Breaker Hollow trainer I can confirm this skill is available at Breaker Hollow, unless I missed a mistake I might've made. Otherwise, I just unlocked it there (never unlocked skill before, PvP or PvE). --NYC Elite 12:34, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Hundred Blades After the multiple attacks thing, I'm going to go test how it works with Hundred Blades. Might make that skill useful again, seeing as how Sun and Moon Slash outdoes it now... --Phydeaux 22:12, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :I'd assume it works, though you'd run through the number of attacks with just two foes. Though I could see it now, W/Rt using Splinter Weapon and Hundred Blades to "hit their weak point for massive damage!" --Kale Ironfist 00:17, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ::Flip them over first, then you can hit their weak point for massive damage.-- Enigma 07:34, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Echo Mark of pain anyone? MoP cast on 2 targets: http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/2350/mopqw3.jpg And here it is on 3 targets: http://img525.imageshack.us/img525/1174/mop2yn1.jpg P A R A S I T I C 19:50, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Duration At 16 Channeling and 13 Spawning Power, This skill lasts for 79.38 seconds(63*1.26). At a 5 second recharge time and 1 second cast time, you can keep this skill up indefinately on 13.23 people(if they don't attack of course, math-> 79.38/6 durr) I like these numbers. -Anonymous :if you're not attacking then why would you keep it up? I can understand putting it on everyone before a fight, but maintaining it constantly (unless expecting a sudden attack) seems a waste. -Ezekiel 04:39, 15 July 2007 (CDT) This skill was nerfed, now only last 20 seconds. :More if you have Spawning Power but not much -Ezekiel 23:16, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Heroes casting Splinter Weapon. If I equip Splinter Weapon in ranger hero, she spam it in me (caster) and never use it in herself. Curiously if I equip Splinter Weapon in a necro hero, he spam it only on himself, never on me. lol? or what the hell? -[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 06:41, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Hero seem to do that with all Weapon spells. Try loading them with Nightmare Weapon, Vital Weapon, Weapon of Remedy, Weapon of Fury, Vengeful Weapon...etc, they will usually use them on Casters. Dunno why... (T/ ) 21:26, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::I use two Splinter Barrage heroes, works great they only spam Splinter Weapon on each other, just not themselves... 86.132.240.139 07:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Bad description or skill change? "Target ally's next successful 1...4 attacks deal 5...41 damage to all adjacent foes." Didn't this use to say something like, "...to all foes adjacent to their target"? This sounds like everyone adjacent to the guy with splinter weapon takes the damage, rather than everyone adjacent to his target, which would really suck for my splinter barrager... --Tbostephen 06:13, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Update Uh... what changed? *noob* Zeek Aran 02:18, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Before, it hit everything, rather than 3. Splinter barraging is nerfed...Swift Thief 02:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::...Ugh. First they nerfed the duration to 20 seconds, now they change the number of hits to just 3. On the plus side, annoying monsters like Wardens and Simians got a bit less powerful. But on the big minus side, there's not much reason to Splinter Barrage anymore. May as well use Volley, damn it >.> (T/ ) 02:22, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well...good job dumb (DickNet) you have nerfed the best skill ever, now you made the Turai Procession impossible to complete and barred me from getting 200+ skill points for my ranger who is going for elite skill title.--Dark Paladin X 02:38, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Go to Guru and whine please... but, you SHOULD be able to do the same things without ONE imbalanced skill. Zeek Aran 02:57, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: *just read your post on guru* LAWL Zeek Aran 03:05, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::You never need 200 points to start capping anyway, since it's 15k for a skill point and 5k per cap (not even including killing enemies) Not to mention the double weekend now that means you get 2 skill points for 3 caps. -Ezekiel 03:07, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::: oh noes! i b not farm gud nemore! i b brokez! Lawl --Blue.rellik 03:09, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::If I ever need skill points, it's far easier to solo farm some of the starter areas in hard mode, anyway, which is 20k exp every 15-20 minutes when you get a good run down (about 100 kills). I imagine a good trapping build would work for a ranger. My Ele racked up 400 skill points and about 100 tomes that way (mostly Warrior, Ranger, and Paragon). --Falseprophet 15:39, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::People start freaking out and yelling NERF NERF ... this is still an evaluation time, for all we know, they may change this back. (Probably not, but its possible ;D) Isk8 03:19, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :They reverted spirit exhaustion awhile back, so maybe they'll be smart and revert this. I'm not saying that Splinter was a MUST HAVE skill but just nerfing it because people were using it in PvP(more importantly because of VoD grouping) Fucking Anet, please realize that not everyone plays god damn pvp. 68.39.149.149 08:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::Rangers in high-end PvE were almost exclusively Splinter/Barrage combos. I think this is a step in the right direction. Snagretpudding 08:10, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::So... what can we use now? Splinter Barrage got me through some tough missions in Nightfall and Prophecies... Now I have to go back to normal Barrage or try using Broad Head Arrow + Volley -.- — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 09:25, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Mark of Pain --Blue.rellik 09:29, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Pre-Nerf: assume a group of 8 enemies. You hit 7 with Barrage. 5 hits splinter. Every splinter does 53 to all enemies. Thats 424 damage per splinter. 5 splinters make 2120 damage spread out over 8 enemies. Post-nerf: same 8 enemies, same 7 hits. 5 hits splinter. Every splinter does 53 to 3 enemies, thats 159 damage per splinter, 795 damage in total. The difference diminishes with smaller groups. Against 4 enemies, there's no difference due to the nerf. Note that using Volley against groups larger than 3 will decrease damage further. A.Saturnus 10:03, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Snagretpudding is right, splinter barrage was far too powerful before -- the aoe spike dmg on a single barrage was ridiculous. Before people start complaining, they oughta remember that splinter weapon originally used to trigger only once on barrage; it wasn't until later that they changed the original behavior. And if it's PvE people are worried about, there have been so many buffs to barrage that complaining about splinter getting (rightfully) toned down seems a little out of place. Take the "I Am the Strongest!" / Ebon Battle Standard of Honor combo for instance -- +35 armor-ignoring damage to each arrow of barrage, or basically orders times two. 'Nuff said. --Exa 16:16, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Rangers have no reason to complain about anything until Expertise is scaled in line with other primaries. With the demise of Soul Reaping rangers inherited the title of "greatest passive energy management" in the entire game bar none. This combo was highly overpowered and nerfed accordingly. To make an even stronger case, orders takes 2 people minimum and for the necro doing it constant spam and health sacrifice. This combo did more damage and required less upkeep not to mention half the people...yes its a tad overpowered. In my opinion, any time we have noobs screaming for a copy/paste of a particularly overused build...its nerf time. 67.191.245.177 21:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Leadership > Expertise. No debate. A decent paragon never has energy problems --Blue.rellik 03:04, 10 November 2007 (UTC)